my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther and Pals
Pink Panther and Pals is an animated television series and is a modern adaptation of the classic DePatie-Freleng Panther shorts from the 1960s. The program was produced for Cartoon Network by Desert Panther Production and Rubicon Studios in association with Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng and MGM Television, and premiered on the channel on March 7, 2010, both in HD and SD. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Pink_Panther_and_Pals# hide#Storyline #Also See #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links StorylineEdit Segments: The Pink Panther shorts are reminiscent of the classic DePatie-Freleng shorts from the 1960s and the 1970s, from art direction, silent acting, musical scoring, and story lines. The Pink Panther remains silent throughout the show, and has been aged down as a teenager. The Little Man has been renamed to "Big Nose" for this series with vocal effects provided by Alex Nussbaum. Pink Panther's donkey and Big Nose's lovable canine companion have been reintroduced as well. The Ant and the Aardvark is based on the classic DePatie-Freleng shorts. In this version, the Aardvark's (Eddie Garvar, imitating Jackie Mason) Jewish sense of humor from his classic counterpart has retained, the Ant (Ken Mitchell). The series now takes place in a jungle and new characters are introduced in this series. Also See *Pink Panther Cartoons (Shorts) *DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Make Pink, Not War.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Pinkazoic Era.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "The Anti-Ant Trance.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Wild Pinkdom.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "The Spy Who Wore Pink" and "Pinkular Mechanics.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard in "Z is for Aardvark", "Zoo Ruse", "Catching Forty Pinks" and "Eli the Aardvark.") *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Chilled to the Pink", "Pink's Peak" and "The Good, The Bad, and the Pink.") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard briefly once in "A Pink and Stormy Night.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 (Heard once in "Wild Pinkdom.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 (Heard once in "AardvARK.") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (4th boing heard once in "Pinxillated.") *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - CAR ALARM GOING OFF, AUTO *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 03 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Make Pink, Not War.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG 01 (Heard once in "And Not A Drop to Pink.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "And Not A Drop to Pink.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "The Pink, the Bad and the Ugly.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "The Pink, the Bad and the Ugly" and "Pink or Consequences.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Pink Pink Pink Pink.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METALLIC BOING 01 (Heard once in "Pink on the Pitch" and "Pink Hi-Tops.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METALLIC BOING 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - MOUTH HARP: BOING, COMEDY 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "And Not A Drop to Pink.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING (Heard once in "The Spy who Wore Pink" and "Pinxillated.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "A Fairly Pink Pumpkin.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "A Fairly Pink Pumpkin.") *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SHORT WIND UP AND TAKE OFF, RUN (Heard once in "Pink Up the Volume.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP SPROING (Heard once in "Remotely Pink.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "Pink on the Hoof.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - POING 04 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Reel Pink.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - FUNNY MAN WHIMPERING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "The Pink Painter Show.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT, HIGH SKID *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TELEPHONE - PICK UP RECEIVER *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - SEVERAL SAW BLADE TWANGS (Heard once in Cleanliness is Next to Pinkliness.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOODEN TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET (Heard once in "Wild Pinkdom.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE DOWN, ZIP (Heard once in "The Pink Painter Show.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Shop-Pink Spree.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pink Beard.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SOLID BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 *Sound Ideas, EATING, CARTOON - SHORT GLOPPY CHEWING *Sound Ideas, GOAT - SINGLE GOAT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pink Stink.") *Sound Ideas, GRINDER - GRINDING BUZZ *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in "The Pink Is in the Mail.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Pink Beard.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pink Trek.") *Sound Ideas, LIGHTNING - LARGE LIGHTNING STRIKE AND THUNDER RUMBLE, COMEDY, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 02 *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP AND GLISTEN (Heard once in "Enchanted Pinkdom.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Pink on the Canvas.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "Pinkazoic Era" and "Catching Forty Pinks.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION *Sound Ideas, SPROING, CARTOON - LARGE BOUNCING BOING, COMEDY *Sound Ideas, SPROING, CARTOON - SPRINGY SPROING, COMEDY 02 (Heard once in "A Pink in Time.") *Sound Ideas, SPROING, CARTOON - TWANGY SPROING, COMEDY *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 (Heard once in "Z is for Aardvark.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, MEDIUM (Heard once in "The Spy who Wore Pink.") *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 03 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Stop-Pink for Directions.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Chilled to the Pink" and "Pink on the Pitch", and heard twice in "The Good, The Bad, and the Pink" and "Cleanliness is Next to Pinkliness.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) (Heard once in "A Pink and Stormy Night.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Series 6000) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 03 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Z is for Aardvark.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard once in "Pink Trek.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 11 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Debut, heard once in "Pink Up the Volume" and "A Pinker Tomorrow.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard in "Pink Pool Fool", "Pink on the Canvas" and "Shop-Pink Spree.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE *WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery *Pink Panther and Pals/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Don't Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02